theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven XII
One of the 13 Legion-Masters. Relenquishing his original name, Raven has taken on the title of Legion-Master at the request of the previous master before her death at the hands of the Fallen Ones. As the Master of the Raven VIII Legion, he commands the single largest mobile warfleet in the entire Endymion Order. Easily considered to be the best Navigator Unit in the Order, he has been shown to be able to command and control the entire fleet at will with little difficulty. Outside of the battlefield Raven has difficulty connecting to those under his leadership. Originally purposed as a cold, unthinking, biological weapon, his time in the Order has been spent learning emotions and how to bond with others. While the previous master was mentoring him in these studies, her untimely death has left Raven alone and unguided. The current twelve Legion-Masters have since taken to the task of overseeing his studies, along with the assistance of Raven's own Units under his command. He has been catagorized as missing in action during a confrontation with the Fallen One Greed, after his flagship was destroyed in an encounter during hyper-lightspeed travel. History To be revealed. Personality Aside from issuing commands, Raven's responses have known to be far and few inbetween. Built as a biological weapon from the ground up, he is socially awkward and often finds it difficult to find appropriate responses in even the simplest conversations. He is often very blunt and to the point when he does answer, and often fails to understand social situations by offering inappropriate or nonsensical responses. Nonetheless, his leadership skills have developed greatly, and while he may lack to social ability to communicate with his comrades outside the battlefield, he has made up for it in his ability to understand each and every situation in combat. Raven participates in an odd combination of hobbies such as writing poetry and reciting emotional lines from plays and cinema collected from across the universe. Such activities he believes will help him to understand how to socially interact with others. Prior to the second war with The Fallen Ones, Raven has taken a great interest in social hunting and gathering activities due to their similarity to actual combat while allowing friendly banter between party members. Appearance Raven's true appearance is a mystery to many Endymion, even to some Legion-Masters. He has taken on many forms and, due to his training as both an Overseer and a Legion-Master, has been able to comfortably maintain his transformations indefinitely. When inquired as to his true identity, Raven considers it to be nothing but an abomination despite having come to terms with what he was and is. Abilities and Traits Originally designed as a biological weapon, Raven has since been gifted with unnatural levels of strength and reflexes. This incredible prowess is even unusual in Endymion standards. Due to this, he quickly progressed through combat trials during his Neophyte stages when compared to other recruits. Raven is also capable of rapid regeneration, although this regeneration comes at a great and often horrific cost. Being a biological weapon, such rapid regeneration of wounds and lost limbs greatly drains his body of essential nutrients. Originally, this issue was resolved through the devouring of defeated foes in order to compensate for the loss of energy. However, since learning of emotions and morality within the halls of The Sanctuary, Raven has grown to detest this characteristic of his artificial body. Fortunately, Vita-Nut rations have been able to compensate him quite well, although the Legion-Master often carries far more concentrated and specialized versions for his own use. Raven is also capable of morphing his body into various weapons and firearms. However, as this greatly drains his body of vital energy and nutrients, he prefers to use Endymion weaponry instead. His skill with his body has not declined over the years however, and he practices rigorously with his body manipulation due the the steady supply of nutrients offered by Vita-Nut rations. This manipulation ability also doubles as camouflage, as Raven is able to change his appearance to whichever he choses. This ability has allowed Raven to easily infiltrate many organizations and empires during his Overseer duties to gather information for The Order. Equipment 'Caster Rifle' Coming Soon! Category:Copyright Category:Characters Category:Raven VIII Legion